


Númenor Playlist

by 2Nienna2



Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Created for a SWG Challenge, Fall of Númenor, Fanmix, Gen, Númenor, Playlist, Seafaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: A YouTube playlist for the island of Númenor, with a focus on the Downfall. Featuring songs inspired by: seafaring, exploring (and colonizing although that’s not fully explored here,) loss/lack of faith, destruction, and more.
Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950328





	Númenor Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally getting around to crossposting this from Dreamwidth; it was actually created December of 2018 for the Holiday Feast Fish Course (Art Challenge) on Silmarillion Writers Guild. This was my first fanmix. I originally wanted to use 8tracks but that proved more difficult than I expected, so it is on Youtube. Whenever possible I used either a lyric video or one with lyrics in the description.

```[Listen Here](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkeBq4GBQ0kO6D73MEFZ2wqE7mtwMkKHs)```

 **Tracklist:**  
1\. **Blinding** by Florence + the Machine  
_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack  
And all around the world was waking, I never could go back..._  
_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

2\. **Forsaken** by Within Temptation  
_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
as gods we shaped the world around.  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
though balance is something fragile._

3\. **Idumea** (arr. Bjella) by Millikin University Choir  
_And am I born to die?  
To lay this body down!  
And must my trembling spirit fly  
Into a world unknown?_

  
4\. **Pompeii** by Bastille  
_Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?_

  
5\. **The Sailor on the Seas of Fate** by Númenor  
_Seas and the oceans between the worlds dwell  
White great ships there forever in silence sail_

  
6\. **Northwest Passage** by Stan Rogers  
_Tracing one warm line through a land so wild and savage  
And make a Northwest Passage to the sea_

  
7\. **Mirror Mirror** by Blind Guardian  
_Shall we dare the dragon  
Merciless he's poisoning our hearts...  
The bitter end  
Is just a matter of time_  
Note: I know this song is about Gondolin, but I feel that many of the lyrics fit Numenor just as well, if not better. Some of them change their meaning (ie; fire becomes metaphorical and water becomes literal, dragon=Sauron, etc..)

  
8\. **The Seal Lullaby** by Eric Whitacre, poem by Rudyard Kipling  
_Oh! hush thee, my baby, the night is behind us,  
And black are the waters that sparkled so green._

  
9\. **Breath of Life** by Florence + the Machine  
_I was looking for a breath of life  
A little touch of heavenly light_

  
10\. **The Wild Wild Sea** by Sting  
_And my anxious eyes searched the horizon  
With the gathering sea at my back_

  
11\. **This is Gospel (Piano Version)** by Panic! at the Disco  
_Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors_

  
12\. **End of the World** by Ingrid Michaelson  
_When the moon breaks up  
And the tide goes out of control  
Will you find me in the water_

  
13\. **Thistle and Weeds** by Mumford and Sons  
_But plant your hope with good seeds  
Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds  
Rain down, rain down on me_

  
14\. **After the Flood** by Black Gold  
_I try to keep it clean, but honesty is wearing thin_ _...  
It went too far and changed who we are_

  
15\. **2,000 Years** by Billy Joel  
_One thing is certain  
Nothing can hold back the night...  
We're on the verge of all things new  
We are two thousand years_  
Note: In this context, 2,000 years refers to the end of the Second Age.


End file.
